


some furry

by shitfaggot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Furries, Furry, summoner/furry, the summer heat, the summoner/spinneret mindfang, the summoner/the grand highblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfaggot/pseuds/shitfaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minfang finsd out summoner is a furrt!<br/>im so high wtitinb this hoe u enoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	some furry

“babe “ summoner said can we try something sdifferent “ this time” “what ok” said fangmind she was like wtf but he couldn’t hear that and he was like coolz ;) ill be back in like 10 mins wait with the lights off. She sat on the bed 10 minutes lkater the lighta were off and she could hear fotatuits. “ah Fufkc” HE yelled he hit corn on lap and he fall anf smasdh but hecouldnt see nim. Hewalked in ant touh her titty. “it feels furry” she says. Yeah I grew some more hair int rh last 10 mins winky face ;))) 

He voice sounded muffles like he was beingnstrangled oer mouth with a blanket. But she was like ok/ . he psuesh her dow onto leg and start prurring off her legs (stop fulling off her dreads). Youre hands feel like dog she sayid. But he was like :sorry” she goes to kiss him but he moves away. Anf then shes like rufioh w3hatt he ruck are u doing anfd hes like “im jusdt trying to bwe sexy in a diffetrenwt way tonight babe: and shes like no fuckt his turnon the lights and she pushed  
Him off and turned on the lights. “OOhf fwgat the gfuck “:shit said. Babe I can explain… he said :whar is this! Sh e screamed  
“YpUrEm afURRY!””””!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But babe,.. im sorry for lying to u he crieds. Ooulling off the fursuit uead ripping o0ne of his horns off it falls to the floor,  
No she crieds! Stears falling down face. She grabs his lace I can not like this. She stabs it hyorugh her torse. “Bbe no!” he cries running over nad jumping to his knows and holding her dying body/ sher is dead.  
Well shit I don’t eant to sasounjd like a looser in my fukcin army find out I she killd herself because im a furry… he sayid  
Flash forward to the rally.  
Attention everyone marquise I ckilled marquise because just causenbut she is dead and I am so dsd. M so sorry we will kill the undersfand. He swas still wering his neon green wolf fursuit it gad glowing green eyes and wings. He hooked his hown abd onto his head and it looked like cupaid .  
The enfd

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
